This invention relates to a method and apparatus for rewinding, severing and transferring web-like material and more particularly to a method and apparatus for rewinding and severing a web delivered to a winding core and transferring or attaching the leading end of the remaining web to an empty core while the winding core is being filled.
Heretofore in the web coating or process industry, difficulties have been encountered in keeping the process machine running continuously without having to stop and start the machine each time the processed roll of web-like material, such as a web of magnetic tape, paper, film, foil or the like has become depleted. To accomplish this, many methods have been proposed for attaching the web to an empty core after the in-process core has been filled. Also, the web of processed tape-like material has heretofore been cut while tension is applied to the web, thus damaging or impairing the quality of the web.
Difficulties have also been encountered in maintaining the leading cut end or edge of the web under control at all times during transfer to an empty core. This is especially true in view of the fact that the leading cut edge must be wrapped onto the empty core without fold back and without wrinkles. While the Winkler U.S. Pat. No 1,945,248 and the Pierce et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,453 disclose the broad concept of employing a suction roller for removing sheet-like members from a stack thereof and a perforated drum for holding a strand of synthetic fiber in place, respectively, they do not suggest my improved method and apparatus.